EM016: Sneaky Like Shedinja II
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 28. Synopsis Emerald manages to finish the match with Greta, after encouraging Sudowoodo to stand up. Greta and the reporter take the sleeping Emerald to the accommodations, finding out what lies behind all of his gear. Meanwhile, Noland and Brandon do research on Jirachi and find out how to fulfill the wishes. Chapter Plot As Greta claims they can't let this round end in an assessment, she has Shedinja launch Solar Beam on Sudowoodo, who takes major damage. Emerald loses all hope, thinking Sudowoodo has been defeated. The reporter points at Sudowoodo, who has not fainted and rises up. The reporter reminds Emerald Dusclops and Sceptile worked really hard to protect him and Emerald still has a chance to win. Emerald starts cheering for Sudowoodo not to give up yet. Sudowoodo smiles and stands up, while the judge makes the assessment. The judge counts two points of skill for Emerald, two points of body for Greta and two points of mind to Emerald. Thus, Emerald wins with four points. Greta smiles and gives Emerald the Guts badge, thinking Sudowoodo may not've stood up if Emerald did not cheer for it. Greta is quite amused by this match, seeing Emerald had much more battling spirit than he had in the Artisan Cave. Emerald is tired, replying he has to get rest, since he always sleeps outside. Greta tells he can use the accommodations of the Frontier. Hearing this, Emerald thanks her and lies on the floor, with his Pokémon. Suddenly, Noland appears, thinking the Frontier Brains have become stale since the last time he saw them. Noland admits he couldn't be in bed and snuck out of there. Anabel confirms they went to attack Guile, the man who attacked Noland, but she and everyone else were defeated. Noland thinks it is no big deal, but has some information. Though Guile had attacked Noland, he was actually lying conscious on the floor. Guile was unaware of that and Noland even managed to get some sample of the sword. Noland analyzed this sample, seeing that the sword is some sort of a barrier. Anabel sees he may be right, since even if everyone attacked Guile, he could've diminished their attacks by waving his sword. That way Guile can protect himself from any attacks, as well as the reason Guile's Surskit could've moved freely. Noland sees they would've thought of a different tactic and find a way to defeat Guile. Noland asks Scott for the Jirachi report, since he may be able to decipher the text and find out where Jirachi would appear next. Scott gives him the report, feeling Noland could be onto something. Tucker sees he and Spenser could battle Emerald next, leaving Emerald to fight Anabel on the last day. Tucker proposes to Spenser to train together, but Spenser refuses, claiming he is too tired and walks away. At the Battle Palace, Spenser calls his Crobat back and looks himself into the mirror, then thinks of Guile Hideout. At the Battle Frontier's accommodations, the reporter carries Emerald, while Greta carries Emerald's Pokémon to a room. The reporter knows well Emerald had not much sleep, since the first day of this challenge. Greta goes to lay Emerald's Pokémon for recovery, then thinks Emerald can't rest properly with all his gear on. Greta goes to take his shoes off, but sees those are high heels. Greta goes to remove his gear and clothes off, despite the reporter's protest. After finishing, they both see Emerald is actually much smaller, since he has the shoes and the robotic arms on. The reporter takes Greta out of the room, claiming they will both be fine. The reporter sees Emerald actually cares for his height and would flip off if someone found out his real height. He also notices the Pokémon have recovered and are even taking care of Emerald, as Sudowoodo squeezes out juice from a berry and feeds it to Emerald. The reporter suspects Sudowoodo is quite domesticated, while Sceptile starts cutting some berries, making a lovely meal for Emerald. This causes a rivalry between Sudowoodo and Sceptile, who start making new meals and drinks out of berries. This angers Dusclops, who conjures a dark portal to suck all the food into it, including Emerald as well. Sceptile and Sudowoodo pull Emerald, who wakes up and starts screaming. The Pokémon are displeased, while Emerald does not know what to do, since he never actually had his own Pokémon. The reporter does not know either, since he is not a trainer. Emerald sighs, since he never thought he'd win a challenge by cheering his own Pokémon. Emerald believes a battle is a test of Pokémon's abilities and how well a trainer uses them, not to cheer on for his Pokémon. The reporter smiles, as Emerald gets riled up about it. At the Factory, Brandon visits Noland, bringing him some coffee. Noland is intrigued by this report, since it speaks of Jirachi, who had awoken a thousand years ago. Brandon thinks Jirachi could give power, wealth, beauty or even immortality. Noland reads more, finding out there was someone whom Jirachi fulfilled the wish. This amazes Noland, who thinks the person must've done something great to be acknowledged by Jirachi. Noland reads the text contains the word "eyes", which repeats itself many times. Noland reads "the third eye", realizing the line on the stomach must be Jirachi's third eye. Noland realizes the one who looks into Jirachi's eyes, Jirachi's third eye will open and allow a wish to be fulfilled. As they speak of it, Jirachi's third eye, on the belly, opens. Debuts Move Guts Symbol Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 28 chapters